Pink is a Marvelous Color
by Lady Epur
Summary: A horrible dye job, a stubborn Headmaster and an angry Minerva. What does this all have to do with... love? CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Pink Hair

**Pink is a Marvelous Color**

By Lady Epur

**I don't own it.**

**This is my first MMAD fic, so I wanna know what you think of it. All reviews are welcome, but flames will harm warm the homeless.**

* * *

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!**" **screamed a _very_ unhappy Minerva McGonagall. She stormed through the Great Hall, all the way over to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She was dressed in her customary dark green robes, and her black shoes were on, but there was something quite different about Minerva McGonagall today.

**HER HAIR WAS PINK!**

And not a pale pink, mind you, but a wildly vivid pink that made you look twice.It would have been all right, if it was... oh say: Xiomara Hooch, who wore her hair in a buzz like cut. She was the craziest teacher in the school, aside form Dumbledore, and dyeing her hair was not uncommon.

But it was Minerva McGonagall. The world's most strictest woman, who stuck to the rules so splendidly, she scolded a child for not having a quill. So it was no surprise that she was Hermione Granger's role model.

And Hermione, she sat with a piece of toast inches from her mouth, shocked frozen. Her role model had dyed her hair? Hermione was not unused to spontaneity, being friends with Harry Potter always brought unsuspected things into her midst. But this? It was simply too much for her to handle. Was she starting a new fad? Should she dye her hair too?She didn't like the idea much, but if McGonagall was doing it, then it must be okay.

Harry and Ron sat there with smiles on their faces. This was going to be an interesting breakfast.

"Yes, my dear?" said Dumbledore calmly, irking Minerva even more.

"Do you notice my hair?" she asked, her voice loud and angry. Any other person in that position would have cowered in fear before Minerva McGonagall's famous Scottish Temper, but not Albus. He had known Minerva for so long that he didn't even shiver. Her temper always flared on him, and he could always control her, but he had yet to experience her temper in the midst of his students.

"It is quite lovely, if I might add," said he simply.

"I don't like it! Change it!" she yelled. By now, she realized that she was around her pupils, but

she was too maddened to do anything about it. Albus was always playing jokes on her, but not to this extent. It was usually a "haha I changed around your soaps" and things like that. But those jokes were minor, she could always say a counter-spell and undo it. And for this one, she couldn't.

Minerva had considered Peeves at first, but it certainly wasn't him. If Peeve's played a joke on her, it was because Albus had told him to. But for this... to not be able to mutter a counter-curse for it, Peeves couldn't do that. That left Albus. And this time, he had taken it too far.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about, Minerva," said Albus.

"Yes you do, Albus. You dyed my hair, and I want it changed back. NOW!"

"Do I have to?" He sounded like a schoolboy, being scolded for vandalizing the Girl's Bathroom.

"Yes!"

Albus stood up, looked at Minerva in the eye, and said: "No."

Her eyes widened. Why was Albus being so cruel? "What?"

"I said no, my dear. Pink is such a marvelous color on you, and you never wear it. Never. Something had to be done."

"All you had to do was ask me to wear pink, Albus! You didn't have to dye my hair the color!"

"I did!" he said. "Last night, as a matter of fact, and you told me I was ridiculous, and that only young women wear pink." Albus looked around his staff. "I beg to differ."

"Albus, just turn my hair back to normal, and we can talk about this later," said Minerva a little more quietly. But the entire Great Hall was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, and every word Minerva said was heard.

Albus smiled. That smile he had when he was up to something. "Xiomara, what do you think of Minerva's hair?"

Minerva gave her friend a pleading look, cursing Albus silently for choosing the one staff member who wasn't afraid of her.

"It's one of the best make overs I've ever seen! I do believe Minnie looks marvelous in pink," she said, smirking at Minerva.

"Then it's settled," said Albus. "All in favor of Minerva having her hair pink, say I!" He looked at his staff, and they all reluctantly put up their hands. They'd get hell from Minerva for this, but none more than Albus. Hopefully, he would keep Minerva from murdering them all, if she hadn't murdered him by then.

Slowly, more than half of the school put their hands up. With the exception of every Ravenclaw, and Hermione Granger, whom they all admired Minerva.

But all the Ravenclaws and Hermione Granger was not enough to dissuade the silly headmaster from changing his mind. He smiled at Minerva. "Come eat, my dear."

She looked at Albus. "Why can't you just change back my damn hair? Is that so much to ask?"

He still remained calm. "Come eat, my dear."

"I've had enough Albus! Why won't you change it back?"

He stood up, irked himself. "Because I'm the headmaster."

She shook her head. "And I'm the Deputy Headmistress!"

Albus stepped closer to Minerva. "I've been here longer!" he countered.

"I was the best student in my class!"

"I was the Transfiguration Teacher before you!" He was so close their noses were touching.

"Well I-" No one heard what Minerva said after that, for someone else's lips were on hers, and that handicapped her ability to speak. Her eyes had widened. For the suddenness of it, for the pleasure of it, this was what she had always fantasized about. She was too distracted to even notice the students, as well as her own colleagues whooping and catcalling at them.

She just slid her arms around Albus's neck and deepened the kiss. It was the most wonderful thing Minerva had ever felt, but the need of air was overwhelming. Albus broke away, and he looked at her, smiling quite a lopsided smile.

She looked around at her students, some of them still whooping- she distinctly heard Fred and George Weasley yelling: "Get it on, Minnie!"- and looked back at Albus.

"I... I have to go," she said, practically running out of the Hall.

Albus scolded himself. How could he have been so stupid? He hadn't even realized he had done it until he felt her lips on his, and he relished the feeling, never wanting it to go away. For he believed he'd never feel it again.

He looked around the Hall, and cleared his throat. "Breakfast is over," said he, rather weakly, walking briskly out of the Hall and towards his own rooms.

Albus and Minerva's kiss was the talk of the school. Someone would whistle or whoop whenever Minerva walked by, and her cheeks would turn as pink as her hair.

And Albus hadn't even left his rooms, but knowing he should face lunch, he finally left, taking the prime seat, and starting the lunch. He expected Minerva not to show up, but she strode through the hall, eating her meal without looking at Albus.

It was rather quiet in the Hall again, and Albus knew he'd have to fix this once and for all. Even if he had to confess his love for Minerva in front of the entire school. She ate her food quickly, and Albus grimaced. By the time he had summoned up all his courage, Minerva would have left. Finally, he cleared his throat, and looked at Minerva.

She looked at him. He saw her eyes. There was confusion written all over them. "Minerva... I..."

"What was it, Albus? What was that kiss about?" asked Minerva, cutting to the chase.

"I lost control Minerva. Being that close to you, my body reacted before I could stop it," said Albus truthfully.

"What does that _mean,_ Albus?" asked Minerva.

He didn't say anything. What could he say?

"Just, never mind. Forget I asked," said Minerva, getting up and leaving.

Albus looked at her leaving figure, trying desperately to find a way to tell her.

"Because I love you, Minerva," he called out. She froze, her hand inches from the door.

Albus had stood by now, and he was practically sprinting toward her. "And I still never could find a way to say it that would justify it. It's wrong, I know. It probably ruin our relationship, too. Which is why I never said anything, and-"

"That's exactly why I never said anything, either."

Albus looked at Minerva, his eyes wide. "You couldn't possibly mean-" But now it was his turn for his words to be interrupted by a kiss. For a moment, he stood stock-still, too shocked to register anything that was happening. This Hall was definitely a lucky place for him.

Halfway along it, Albus had pulled out his wand and returned her hair back to normal, undoing the tight bun and running his hands through her hair. The kiss spoke more than a thousand words could. It said all there was needed to be said. Their love for each other, their devotion.

"Okay, okay, break it up," said Xiomara, smiling wide. "The children can only take so much."

The two grinned, and Dumbledore, still looking at Minerva, said: "Xiomara, you can take over Minerva's afternoon classes, I daresay she'll have other plans today."

He held out his arm to her, and they walked out of the room.

Snape coughed. "Wonder how long it will be until they've got a little Dumbledore. I give it a year."

Xiomara laughed. "You think too modestly of Dumbledore, Severus. I give it three months before Minerva says she's pregnant.

"I just hope he doesn't impregnate her today. Just think, while we're teaching, our boss is cohorting with one of our colleagues," said Remus. He give a little shiver.

"All, right, well... lunch is over," said Xiomara rather loudly.

So, to Albus and Minerva, pink was a marvelous color. And to prove that fact, they both went around wearing a garment of it every moment of their now-married lives.

* * *

**Okay, I stayed away from the nasty stuff, filling it with enough fluff to make you smile, but not make you want to puke. I'll write some more, I might even make a sequel to this...**

**Lady Epur out**


	2. The New Fad

**Don't own it.**

* * *

It had been pretty hectic once Albus and Minerva had left for their honey moon. They simply just could not "wait" and got married barely a month later, with every kid in the school there, alumni, important people, you name it.

Since not even Minerva was there to take over Albus's duties, Filius Flitwick, Xiomara Hooch, Severus Snape, and Remus Lupin took over their duties.

In other words, it meant the entire school could what they pleased. So many pranks had been played, so many messes to clean up, it was chaos. And house-elves were lining up to support Hermione's now booming SPEW business.

Fred and George Weasley were having a field day- save that, field week.. Their joke products were in high demand, and they were practically swimming in galleons.

But that wasn't all, the Twins were asked to create a hair coloring potion, and all the boys bought it for their sweethearts. Albus had unintentionally started a fad. If a girl was pranked and her was pink, it meant that there was a boy who liked her, and it made all them go completely giddy.

It was causing a LOT of romances to sprout, and quite a bit of drama, too. For if a girl woke up one morning, and her hair was NOT dyed pink, she'd burst out in tears. And even Hermione Granger secretly wished to take part of it. Even though she kept on saying it was so silly. But the day Albus and Minerva were to come back, that morning in fact, she awoke with her hair dyed pink. And Ginny ran into her room screaming and jumping because her hair was pink, too.

They considered it was a prank at first, but over thought it. It was just too much to be happy about to even consider that it was a prank. Now, some of the boys came to breakfast with their hair dyed pink, like Harry and Malfoy, and all of their friends were laughing. But Ginny was only laughing half-heartedly. She was actually worried about who had dyed Harry's hair, as Hermione noticed. But Hermione also noticed Ron blushing when Hermione came in her hair pink, and a smile on her face. And Harry had blushed, too. When Ginny came in, of course.

Harry had to leave the table for a moment, to explain some things to Romilda Vane, who looked sullen because her hair was never dyed pink. They saw Romilda nodding sullenly, and then bursting into tears. She took out her wand and placed it on Harry's head, and he walked, back sad himself.

"I _hate_ doing that," said Harry, sneaking looks at Ginny every once-in-a-while. Finally, he stood, and walked over to Ginny. He cleared his throat. He put his wand on her head, and it changed it back to normal. Both were thoroughly pink as Harry pulled her into a kiss. Hermione laughed, while Ron was positively red in the face with rage.

When Harry pulled away, he looked at Ron, and said: "What? I told you I was dyeing her hair, and you gave me your blessing, remember?"

"But you cheated! You knew I was sleepy, then!" exclaimed Ron.

"That's exactly why I asked you then," said Harry.

"And it's my choice who I go out with., And I remember you saying it was better Harry than the other guys at this school, right?" said Ginny.

"All right, fine," gave up Ron.

"You promised, if I changed my girl's hair back to normal, you'd change back yours. I have, now it's your turn," said Harry.

"All right," said Ron. He turned to Hermione, for she was sitting right next to him. He cleared his throat. "Mind if I changed your hair back, 'Mione?"

But before he could pull out his wand completely, Hermione threw her arms around him and began snogging him senseless. Just like with the kiss between Albus and Minerva, albeit Albus and Minerva's was a bit more controlled, Ron had pulled out his wand and changed Hermione's hair back in the middle of their kiss.

But they were interrupted by Albus and Minerva walking in, smiling, and so clearly in love. Minerva looked over at a very pink Ron and Hermione and winked. Minerva was wearing a pink hair tie, while Albus was wearing pink socks.

And while that might not mean anything to some people, those people who had witnessed what had happened a month ago knew, and were actually using the same idea. As seen with Harry and Ginny, and Hermione and Ron.

Albus took his seat, and said to the populace: "Minerva and I are glad to be back. Although we had quite a bit of fun while we were gone," -Snape, Xiomara, Remus, and Hagrid coughed quite loudly at this- "There is nothing that makes us happier than come back and fulfill our jobs."

Fred and George snickered, saying: "I could think of other things that make them happier." And to which made everyone around them snicker too.

"We would like to thank our staff for helping us out, and the students as well for making it easier on them," said Albus. The teachers scoffed at that.

"But things will go back to normal, and no more pranks... except, I'll let the hair-dye thing slide. For, that sole thing made me the happiest woman in the world," Minerva smiled at Albus.

You could see all the teachers behind them react to that. Xiomara pretended to puke, Remus went green, Poppy positively swelled, Hagrid coughed, and Snape stuck his finger in his mouth.

"Let the breakfast begin!" called out Albus, taking his seat.

Transfiguration class were not to be as fun as usual, with McGonagall back. But as they were soon to learn, Albus had dropped by to "see" Minerva, and they went back to Albus's private chambers. The students all laughed, and Ron and Hermione took the opportunity to "explore" each other some more.

Xiomara happened to be passing by, looking through the window to see what Minerva was teaching them, but saw Ron and Hermione sitting on a desk, snogging each other senseless. Minerva would never let them do that... unless she wasn't there.

Bursting into the class, she looked at the students. "Which one of you went to the Headmaster to report a missing teacher?" she asked.

Harry laughed, and looked at Hooch. "Um, Professor Hooch, Professor Dumbledore TOOK her," said he.

Xiomara shook her head. "All right, you all just... continue on what you were doing," she looked particularly at Ron and Hermione. "I'll be right back."

She rushed through the halls, going down the stairs toward the dungeons, and burst into Snape's classroom.

"Now, if you just put in a Hungarian Horntail fang in there... Careful! Those things are rare, and cause a huge explosion, so use extreme care..."

He saw Xiomara standing in the doorway, clearly furious. "Uh... just hold onto those fangs for a few moments," said Snape walking over to her.

"What is so wrong that you had to come and disturb my most advanced class for, hmm?"

"Minerva is not teaching," said Xiomara. "I walked into her classroom, and no one was learning anything, because Minerva wasn't there to teach them!"

"Well, did you ask them if someone went to report this to the headmaster," asked Snape.

"Of course, I did, Severus! And they told me it was Dumbledore who had taken her out!" cried Xiomara. Severus gave a little shiver as to what they were doing, and took Xiomara's hands in his own.

"Calm down, my dear. I'm sure there's a logical reason for this," he told her.

"Of course there is! Albus and Minerva are just enjoying the benefits of marriage!"

"All, right, I'll get the teachers together and we'll have a little conference this evening," said he.

"Okay."

"But in the meanwhile, go teach Minerva's class. I'm sure we both don't want to interrupt Dumbledore and his wife," said Snape. He let go of her hands and bid her a good-bye.

Once she left, someone said: "ooh, Snape's got a girl-friend!"

But instead of whirling around and demand to know who said that, he just blushed.

**.:That evening, in the Teacher's Lounge:.**

The teachers were all waiting up for Albus and Minerva. None of them had volunteered to go retrieve them, and who would? The sight of what they might walk in on would cause anyone mental brain damage.

Poppy and Xiomara were talking about the new relationships going on at Hogwarts.

"But I think Ron and Hermione's is the best of all..." said Xiomara. She walked over to Snape. "Which reminds me, you owe me..." she pretended to count off her fingers. "Let's see... for the bet that Albus and Minerva would get married in a month or less, which they did! And that Ron and Hermione would get together before their seventh year... That calculates to... 20 galleons!"

Snape groaned, shoving the money into her hand, but his hand lingered on hers a moment too long, and he pulled away, slightly red. Xiomara was a little pink in the face, too. "There's your money, dearest," he said in mock sarcasm.

The other teachers were not oblivious to this, the blossoming relationship between Severus and Xiomara, and hushed whispers followed this. Poppy leaned toward Filius and said: "I bet you seven galleons that they'll be together before the month is over."

He looked over at her, incredulous. "You've got a deal." And he pumped her hand to seal it.

"I don't _know_ what they want, Albus, but we need to tell them, sooner rather than later," argued Minerva.

They all looked at the door to see Albus and now Minerva Dumbledore walking in.

"What is it that you wanted to speak about?" asked Albus, taking a seat.

Snape stepped forward. "Well, uh... we're" - he thrust out his arm to the other teachers behind him- "tired of having to take over Minerva's classes. We've had all these responsibilities thrown at us unfairly, while you two go off and reap the benefits of marriage."

The newlywed couple blushed profusely at that statement.

"And although we're all really happy for you two," said Xiomara jumping in, "We would really appreciate it if you two uh... enjoyed the benefits until _after_ school hours."

Albus put up a hand. "My apologies." he looked over at Minerva a moment. "It will not happen again. Minerva and I were just-"

"Ah! I DO NOT want to hear it!" said Snape, acting like a child.

Xiomara slapped him, and he hushed.

"We were just looking at some catalogues for now needed necessities," said Albus.

"I'm pregnant!" Minerva shouted. Poppy and Xiomara and all the other women gathered around Minerva and made a fuss over her.

While all the other men looked at each other. It takes at least a month for any pregnancy test to say anything, so...

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," said Snape pacing around, face green, and trying not to puke.

"That means..." Remus realized. He looked at Albus, trying to hide the mix of astonishment and er... disgust. "That you impregnated her either that day... or only a few days after... Ugh!"

"Well, er... unrequited love unfulfilled for over fifty years... One thing lead to another..."

"I CERTAINLY DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!" said Snape. He then looked over at Xiomara.

"You caused this! I DID have faith that Albus was going to be modest! And you dashed that!" Snape said.

"I recall saying _three_ months, not one, and I think it's rather sweet." defended Xiomara.

Snape put his hands up. "I don't want to hear any more of this." He looked over at Albus. "Congratulations, though. You certainly did not waste time."

* * *

**I'm laughing at this, myself. I did originally make this a one-shot, but I had such a hilarious scene in my head that I HAD to put it on paper. I think this will become a story, rather than a two-chapter one shot.**

**Lady Epur out**


	3. Professor Gobstopper, er Gostapher

**JK Rowling owns it. Not I.**

* * *

Xiomara ran off, following Snape, and the men soon left, too. Remus had to puke, and Hagrid had to call Maxime. He had a bet with her that had a lot of galleons involved...

Xiomara collided with Snape on the dungeon floor, where he was on his way to his office. She practically tripped over him, she had so much momentum. He fell to the floor, his robes flying all around him. Xiomara's fall was cushioned– by Snape. Her robes got entangled with his. She was mere inches from his face. Her arms were on either side of him, and she was leaning on them for support.

They stayed like that for a moment, transfixed in each other's gaze. Unfortunately for them, one student had forgotten his things from Snape's class, and was descending the stairs at that very moment. And Snape and Xiomara were right in front of the stairs. Still on the floor, quite close to each other.

"Oh Merlin, get a room, Professor!"

Xiomara got up and offered her hand, which Snape took and he stood, brushing off his robes, both thoroughly blushing.

"Please, Draco. Professor Hooch had merely been going too fast and collided into me. It was quite an innocent predicament," explained Snape, giving Xiomara an icy glare. "Which shows quite splendidly why you cannot run into the halls."

"Sure, Professor. And McGonagall is pregnant," said Draco.

Snape paled. How did Draco find out? Was he eavesdropping? "Draco, where have you been for the past hour?" Snape asked. "Eavesdropping on the faculty meeting, hmm?" he asked, ice dripping in his tone.

"Um, Professor? What are you talking about? Why would I want to eavesdrop on some faculty meeting? I have way better things to do than that." Draco said simply.

Snape realized that Draco wasn't lying. Draco hadn't been eavesdropping. He was just... oh! He was being sarcastic! Snape blushed even more.

"Wait a minute!" Draco said. A smile dancing across his face. "Mcgonagall _is_ pregnant?" Draco doubled over with laughter. "Are you kidding?" He asked. "Jeez, they're faster than some of my mates! They sure got busy the night they confessed their love for each other eh?" Draco said as he turned to leave trying not to fall to the floor with laughter.

"Now Draco, you cannot tell any of your classmates this. It is only fair to let Dumbledore and Mcgonagall to do it themselves. Promise me you will keep this a secret?" Snape said.

"Sure." Draco said, forgetting completely about his books and heading back to the Slytherin common room.

"He's going to tell." Snape told Xiomara. "I just kind of feel bad Dumbledore didn't get the chance to do it first. Although, if I were the students, I wouldn't exactly want to know something like that. I would much rather have them keep it their own business." Snape said with a faint smile.

"I know exactly what you mean," said Xiomara.

"Now, to the matter of you crashing into me," said Snape.

"Oh, of course. I was just coming to you. I was afraid of what you might do, and so I came here to prevent it," she explained.

"Well, Xiomara, I'm not going to do anything horrid, so you can leave now."

She nodded. "Of course, Severus. I don't think any of us was ready for that news."

Snape laughed. "Except Poppy. She couldn't have been more happier."

**.:Next Day:.**

The Hall was buzzing with the news of Minerva and Albus's soon-to-come arrival. Some students, had a hard time downing breakfast after they heard the news from their friends, and others just smiled, and cooed "Aw, that's SO cute!"

But, Albus and Minerva stood, after a lot of hushed whispers between the two, and looked out over their students.

"My fellow pupils," said Dumbledore, clearing his throat to catch everyone's attention. Everyone fell silent, knowing what was coming. "Minerva and I have some wonderful news that we thought we might like to share with you," He cleared his throat a few times.

"Oh, come ON Dumbledore! Kids, They're pregnant," said Hooch, thoroughly annoyed at how Dumbledore beat around the bush.

Dumbledore and McGonagall blushed, and joined hands, looking out at the students. Their faces were blank.

Then someone started clapping. Dumbledore looked over to see who it was, and saw Harry Potter standing and clapping. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Lee, Neville, Seamus, and Dean stood, too. Clapping. Slowly, the entire Hall was standing and clapping, with the exception of the Sytherins, who refused to take part of anything happy.

Minerva and Albus's blushes turned into smiles. They took a little bow, and sat down.

Once the clapping and cheering died down, an unknown student called out: "While McGonagall's in bed, who's going to be our Transfiguration professor?"

Dumbledore looked up, and smiled. "I've arranged for a good friend of mine, Harriet Gostapher to substitute. Since," Dumbledore looked at the staff, "the other professors made it _quite_ clear that they do not want to do an old man another favor."

The staff hung their heads in brief shame, but Xiomara looked at Dumbledore with an imperturbable face. "Oh, quit with the guilt trip, Professor, we've taken over Minerva's class quite enough for one life-time, thank you."

Snape looked at her and laughed. "How you can face Dumbledore with such courage, I do not know."

Xiomara grinned. "Simple. He's married to McGonagall. McGonagall's my best friend. Minnie has our employer wrapped around her slim fingers."

Snape only shook his head. "Like I said, your courage astounds me."

**.:Next Week:.**

By now, Minerva had been prompted to serious bed rest, and only resurfaced for meals, where she and Albus sickeningly displayed their affections.

Oh, they didn't make out or anything, they just... fed each other. Correction, Albus fed her. Minerva was usually way too tired to notice. But she never fed Albus. That would be unheard of for her.

But the arrival of Harriet Gostapher was quite dramatic. She barreled into the Great Hall, where everyone had their heads bowed close to their food so they couldn't see Dumbledore feeding his wife. But they all looked up to see her enter.

And by Goddesses was she a beautiful woman. Her hair was blond, and curly, and she wore black robes that complimented her every feature. She resembled a very modern Marilyn Monroe. And she noticed the stores, and took them in stride. She had a little smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, painted richly by red lipstick that brought full attention to her lips.

"Dumbledore! It's been _too_ long!" drawled Harriet, reaching over the table and offering her hand, which he took and kissed.

"Yes, indeed it has. How's your grandfather?" asked Dumbledore.

"He's doing splendidly!" she pulled an envelope out of her robes, and handed it to Dumbledore. "He asked me to deliver this to you. He didn't want to bother with an owl when he knows I'm coming here anyways."

Dumbledore took the letter and slipped it into his robes. "Harriet, have you met Minerva?"

Minerva had stood, and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Harriet. Albus has told me so much about you."

Harriet smiled and took it. "It's a pleasure. And congratulations." Harriet looked down at Minerva's stomach. Minerva smiled.

"Thank you, Harriet."

"No problem, you won me quite a few galleons, actually," said Harriet. "Grandfather refused to believe you two would ever get together, but I, I had hope. And a hefty helping of hope, too."

Minerva and Albus blushed, while behind them, Hagrid, Xiomara and Remus grumbled "Hear hear."

By now, the entire staff sitting at the table stood up. Harriet greeted them all.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harriet," said Snape as he kissed her hand. Harriet smiled and nodded, finally coming to the last person sitting at the table.

"Xiomara Hooch," said the professor, pumping her hand once.

When Harriet got nothing more than that, she smiled, and said: "Hope to see you around, Xio."

"It's Xio_mara_, said the angry professor. She glared at Harriet as she took a seat next to Snape. Then she quickly excused herself, saying she had "things to do."

"Did you see that? Professor Hooch just left," said Hermione.

"Yeah, and?" asked Ron, shoveling some Shepard's Pie into his stuffed mouth.

"Honestly, Ron, you can be SO dense!" said Hermione. "You saw how Snape was being sweet on Harriet, it's _obvious_ that Hooch is jealous."

Harry looked up at her. "Hooch and Snape? You _can't_ be serious!"

"Actually," said Lee, joining their conversation, "She is. Didn't you hear?"

The three looked at Lee expectantly. "Hear what?"

"Malfoy caught them in the dungeons last night. They were lying on the floor, and Hooch was over him... they looked pretty cozy."

"How do you know Malfoy wasn't just feeding you a line?" asked Hermione.

"Who would lie about that?" Then Lee turned and continued his conversation with the Weasley twins.

**.:Next Day:.**

That morning, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had double Transfiguration. They thought it would be a goof-off class like it had been for the past few months. But when they entered, they had a surprise coming.

Harriet stood at a film projector, while the students filed in, taking their seats and chattering amongst themselves.

"QUIET!" screamed Harriet. All the students quieted at once, and the professor looked around, smiling. "I am Professor Gostapher. Not Gobstopper, _Gostapher_." She waved her wand at the board, and the rules appeared.

"Read those rules, and memorize them. Because, for the next nine months, that is what you must adhere to."

The Rules:

_1) You will do whatever I say, when I say it_

_2) If I step out for a moment, you shall read your textbooks while I am away._

_3) NO talking._

_4) NO nose picking._

_5) NO butt scratching._

_6) NO displays of affection of any kind._

_7) All sweets of any kind shall be taken up by me, where I shall transfigure it into a pile of dung._

_8) ALL you do in here will pertain to transfiguration_

_9) NEVER speak of the Dark Lord_

_10) No smart-alecky remarks. I know what I'm doing._

_Failure to adhere to these rules will result in a detention._

Most of the students chuckled at some of these rules, and Hermione, with the help of Ron and Harry just barely managed to keep her hand down. She desperately wanted to point out that Professor Gostapher had spelled "alecky" wrong.

Most of the Ravenclaws, had bit their lips, this was gonna be a hard class. Usually, teachers were delighted to have a student correct their mistakes corrected by the students, but not this one, and they HAD to remember that.

And the class that continued was dreadfully boring. For Professor Gostapher had merely put on a transfiguration slide and retreated to her office, where she was heard talking to her girlfriends about how easy it was to teach. When the class was nearly over, Gostapher had come out of her office and pointed at Neville.

"You have broken two of my rules! Not butt scratching and nose picking! That's a detention! Come to my office after dinner."

Neville blushed and everyone giggled, except Hermione. She elbowed Ron and Harry to stop giggling, too and they reluctantly stopped.

"Think that's funny, do you? All right, then, two feet on how to transfigure a hair pin into a pen. Have it on my desk by tomorrow!" And then, the bell rang, and everyone walked out, quietly, then chattering about how dreadful the teacher was when they left the room.

Neville was still red, and Hermione, Ron and Harry came up to him. "Don't worry, Neville, I'm sure Professor Gostapher will just have you file papers or something," comforted Hermione.

Neville nodded his head, still thoroughly embarrassed at being caught like that.

**.:That evening, in the Teacher's Lounge:.**

Everyone milled around Harriet for a while, wanting to know everything about her. Then once the curiosity died out, it was just Snape sitting next to her. They just sat there and talked like no one else was even there.

And Xiomara, she sat in the corner, fuming at the new Professor. What right did she have to come through and take _her_ man?

_He's never been _your _man_

Shut-up

_I can't. I'm your conscience. _

Yes you can

_No I can't._

Never mind! I'm having a fight with my own mind! Jeez... I must be going crazy!

"Looks like those seven galleons are to be M-I-N-E mine!" whispered Filius Flitwick as he passed by Poppy Pomfrey.

"The month's only half over, Filius," said Poppy, although she was now worried for her money.

**.:Back with Albus and Minerva:.**

"My dear, I've brought you some hot chocolate," said Albus as he come to Minerva, who was curled up in a chair reading.

"Thank you, Albus," said Minerva taking the hot chocolate.

Albus sat on the couch, and beckoned Minerva over. She curled up against his chest and he stroked her hair affectionately. "So, what do you think of dear Harriet Gostapher?"

"Besides half of the male staff staring at her, I think she's all right," decided Minerva.

"Her grandfather is a good friend of mine. She's been lazing about as of late, and old Frank's been desperate for her to work. Seemed like the perfect idea."

"Yes Albus, but does she know anything about transfiguration?"

"She got high enough grades, and I'm sure she'll let that Hermione Granger help her along."

"I do like that girl. Not only did she befriend two of the school's biggest trouble makers, she gets them to do their homework and only lets them break the rules when it's necessary. I don't know what they'd do without her."

"Now, my Minerva, if only she could befriend the Weasley twins..."

"Oh, she couldn't even try to tame them," said Minerva.

"Too true, my dear, too true." He kissed her forehead.

"Poor Xiomara, though. Snape's got his eye on Harriet."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously, and McGonagall laughed.

"Albus! You planned that, didn't you!"

"Whatever are you talking about, Minerva?"

Minerva just shook her head and got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Dumbledore.

"To take a bath," said Minerva simply. Dumbledore just nodded. She stopped at the door frame and stared at him. "Well, are you coming?"

Dumbledore scrambled off the couch and followed his wife.

* * *

**Whoo, new chapter! Yay! Don't worry, there's more. Hope you liked this one.**

**A thanks to: Long lost sorrow**; **miss mcGonagle**; **SherbetKitty**; **TheGryffindorSeeker;** **Becca**; **R.K.R**; **miranda lee marie**; **JamSack**; **Kamiya Mitsuko**; and **SmellyCat190** for reviewing.


	4. Durn Muggle Contraptions!

**It's JK's.**

* * *

That damn alarm clock starting beeping again. It beeped earlier, and it was still dark out! The thing must be busted! So I set it to snooze, and there it is, beeping AGAIN! What do you have to do for a girl to get some sleep around here? I slammed my fist on it. That stopped the beeping. It also broke the darn contraption. It was so helpful before! Now it was going kookoo on me! Muggle things just _can't_ be trusted nowadays!

I raised myself off the bed and looked out the window. The sun was out and shining. Wait... that can't be right... I looked at my watch. "Damn it!" I screamed, throwing the blanket off of me and running into the bathroom. It was eight o clock. I not only missed breakfast, I'm late for the first lesson!

"Mara? Hello? Are you all right?"

Great. Now Minnie's come to check on me. She's getting out of bed rest just to see if I was okay! How sweet! I ran to the door, still clad in just a nightgown. I opened it.

"My, uh... should I come back later?"

It was Snape. OH MY GOD! IT WAS SNAPE! I shrieked, and grabbed the robe on the nearby chair. I quickly threw it around me.

"I wasn't expecting you, Severus."

"Who were you suspecting? Didn't anyone tell you it's not modest to come to the door dressed in a night gown? Unless, of course, if it were under certain circumstances..."

"I was expecting Minnie!" I defended, still blushing. Snape was still standing outside the door. "Well, would you like to come in, Severus?"

He blushed. "I well... I suppose so..."

He stepped in and I closed the door. "I'm sorry I can't play the Hostess Card at the moment."

"It's quite all right." Snape sat down awkwardly on a nearby chair.

It occurred to me that Snape probably didn't go into women's rooms very often. I smirked at the thought. Heh, now that Harriet wasn't hanging off his arm, I could tease him a little...

I walked into the bathroom and shed off the robe. I was standing in my nightgown again. "Severus... could you help me out?"

"Er, I suppose it wouldn't hurt..."

"Thanks. Could you go into my closet and grab me my flying robes? You know, the dark blue ones with the Hogwarts emblem and the broom in the middle of it?"

I could hear him moving through the room and into mine. I kept it quite messy... there was probably some three or four garments of underwear on the floor in there... I smirked a little.

Severus came back and knocked on the door. I opened it wide. "Thanks, Severus." I saw his flustered face redden even more, and I had to fight back the urge to laugh.

Severus turned away and went to sit on the couch. I finished dressing and dabbed on a little make up. I didn't have to worry about my hair. It was cut too short to do too much about it. But I grabbed a bit of gel and styled it none-the-less.

"Who's taking over your class, Severus?" I asked, just now realizing that he had left one just to come see if I was all right.

"I left it to Percy."

I laughed. "You couldn't possibly think anyone would listen to him?"

"The thought never crossed my mind," said Snape nonchalantly. I grinned. Anything he could do to torture a Gryffindor...

"Thanks for coming to check up on me..."

Snape held up a hand. "Not a problem, my dear. I noticed you hadn't showed up to breakfast, and I wanted to make sure you weren't tied up to your bed or anything..."

"Tied up to my bed? You're making me think perverted thoughts, Professor Snape."

"Not my problem." He turned to her. "This is where we must separate ways. I hope to see you at lunch. Don't make me come back to your room again, or I won't bother to knock!"

I laughed. "That sounds quite tempting..." I shook my head, and walked off towards the pitch.

"All right, now who here wants to be on the Quidditch team?" I asked as I walked onto the Pitch. The students turned from their little congregation. All but three of them raised their hands. "All right then, you must know that tardiness will not be accepted. Just a forewarning."

They all furrowed their brows. "Who here is muggle-born?"

A few shy students raised their hands.

"Alarm clocks aren't reliable. I just thought you should know..." I pulled out my wand and summoned my broom. "All right, children. Step to the side of your brooms and mount them..."

The lesson went alarmingly well. A first-year Hufflepuff named Karen Yesterley fractured her wrist, but no one was indicted into a team. Harry Potter made an appearance, though. His Quidditch robes were entirely too short for him, and asked if I could order new ones. I told him I would, since the others that were invited back onto the team needed new ones as well. The children looked at the boy in awe. He took it quite well. Only five of them asked for an autograph. He declined, saying he wasn't much of a person to be asking autographs for, and he went off. What a modest child. He was a star in Quidditch, and he was The-Boy-Who-Lived.

I arrived at lunch, and took a seat next to Snape. "I was afraid I would have to miss lunch to come and fetch you," he said as I sat down.

"Ha! You took me seriously! You poor fellow. How long have you known me? Five years?"

Snape turned to his food. "I am not as gullible as I appear, Mara."

"Oh are you?" I asked, pushing him a little.

He looked up at me and smiled. Whoa, he's never smiled at me before. "Yes, yes I am."

"Oh Severie!" called Harriet, walking into the Hall. There were no seats available near Snape. She looked at Xiomara. "Do you mind, Xio? Severus said he'd save me a seat."

I looked back at Snape, and saw his brow furrowed. "Actually, Harriet, I had asked Xiomara to sit with me today. When did I ask you to sit with me?"

Harriet's smile faded. "But Severie, darling, does it matter? Don't you want to sit next to me?" She fluttered her eyelids, just for good measure.

"Maybe some other time, Professor Gostapher. But I really did promise Xiomara I'd sit with her, and I really _do_ want to sit with her."

Harriet made a little huffing sound and took a seat next to Hagrid, who showed her his collection of some creature's toenails. I didn't know the name of said creature, and I really don't much care to know, but for that time, I was _glad_ it existed.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! YOU OLD CODGER OF A FOOL! COME OUT OF WHERE YOU'RE HIDING AND SHOW YOUR FACE!" screamed an angry Minerva McGonagall.

I looked at Snape with a face close to laughter, he shrugged.

Dumbledore appeared from behind Hagrid's bulk. "Yes, my dear?"

"COME OVER HERE! NOW!"

Albus Dumbledore came out from behind Hagrid and shuffled over to Minerva. Never did he look as old and defeated as he did now.

"WHAT, in Merlin's name, is THIS?" asked McGonagall, holding up a piece of parchment.

"It's my Honeyduke's bill," mumbled Dumbledore.

"Did you notice the number at the bottom? Fifty-nine galleons, Albus!" scolded Minerva.

"Not _here_, dear..."

"Why not? Here's as good as anywhere else!"

"FINE! It's not all for me! I got some for the staff!"

He looked behind him, looking at us with pleading eyes. We all nodded yes vigorously. Minnie looked at each on of us suspiciously.

"You really should give them a raise, Albus. They got you out of a deal of trouble... That is, until later anyway."

"Yes, they are quite marvelous. Now, you must rest, my dear."

"I can walk around for a while," said Minerva, getting offended. She was showing now, and her stomach was protruding out like it was growing a melon.

"Well, I know for a fact you've taken your walk already," said Dumbledore, walking over to her.

"I'm FINE! Albus, don't you dare!" Dumbledore had picked up McGonagall, and was proceeding out of the hall with her. He smiled at everyone, then went out of the Hall with Minerva in his arms.

Everyone laughed. This really WAS a crazy school. Snape stood and cleared his throat. He always had a lull on the students... mainly because they all feared him. But if they ever saw him smile, or laugh... Oh, THAT fear would be thrown out the window!

Classes assumed for the day. I heard many of the students whispering with one another about Professor Gostapher. She was obviously QUITE rude. I needed to know the dirt on her... But who to ask...

I came to Ginny when she had a flying lesson later that day. She had asked me to do a one-on-one program with her, so that she could be up to league with the others. But her brother Ron Weasley needed it WAY more than she needed... Yet, I could not complain, and it's not like I didn't have the time.

"So, Weasley, what do you know about a certain Harriet Gostapher?"

She looked over at me, mounted on her broom and high up above the Pitch, at about my level. "You mean Professor Gobstopper?"

"Cute."

"We didn't make it up! She told us! 'I am Professor Gostapher. NOT Gobstopper, Gostapher.'"

"Smart move."

Ginny laughed. "What about her, Professor?"

"I just wanted to know how she taught the students. What are her rules and such?"

Ginny heaved a sigh. "ALL she does is sit in her office and talk to her friends about the cutest guys in town, at the school, etcetera. And her rules are OUTRAGEOUS! Two of them are: 'NO butt scratching. NO nose-picking.' What kind of rules are those? Like we DO that!"

I laughed in spite of myself. That was pretty funny. Ginny continued on."I don't think I've learned a thing since she's arrived. I miss Professor McGonagall and her harsh methods."

"You actually miss all that homework?" I asked, incredulous.

"EVERYONE does, Professor! Even Harry and Ron!"

My eyebrows shot up. This must be a horrible teacher! "But you know she can't teach now, Ginny. She's with child. She can't just get up and start teaching, no matter HOW much she wants to."

"I know," said Ginny, looking down at her broom. "But Professor Gobstopper is a nightmare. She's a disgrace to all women everywhere."

"Well, maybe I can talk to Minnie this. Maybe Dumbledore will allow her to draw out lesson plans and so on. It's not like she has much else to do, and she's always complaining. I'd hate to be Dumbledore."

"Yeah, especially after that little scene at lunch," laughed Ginny. She looked up at me. "Why the sudden interest in dear Professor Gobstopper?"

"Well, I... I thought Minerva might want to know how her cubs are being treated..." I lied.

Ginny gave me a sly smirk. "I don't think so. You're jealous because she's making the moves on Snape and you love him, and you don't think you can compete with little Miss Marilyn Monroe."

I looked at her incredulous. "Is it that obvious?"

Ginny laughed and nodded. "Don't worry, he doesn't know. Although, I don't think it'd hurt to tell him..."

"Maybe I will... But I don't think I will now..."

Ginny nodded. "Don't rush into things... Unless you're absolutely sure of what you're doing."

"Unless you're harry Potter, hm?" Ginny blushed in response. I gave her a quizzical look. "On more thing..."

"Yes, Professor?"

"Who's Marilyn Monroe?"

* * *

**You KNOW you love me! This ended up being a filler chapter... but I still have to keep some hilarity in here... You know you love it. So give me a review to tell me why.**

**I KNOW a lot more people come and read this. It's downright rude to read something and NOT leave review, people.** **I know all, like how many people look at this. You can't slip past me!**

**Lady Epur out**


	5. Keep Your Robes On, Xiomara!

**I do not own Harry Potter and all that is affiliated with it. Enjoy. **

* * *

Albus Dumbledore walked rather slowly down the hall, prolonging the time he had left before he was a dead man. He knew his wife would be angry-but one cannot deny a man his sweets. It is simply not done. A fifty-nine galleon Honeyduke's Bill? It was just one small sacrifice to his happiness and well-being. He always offered his dear Minerva the sweets he had purchased; it's not like he was hoarding them all to himself! 

He sighed heavily as he opened the door to his private chambers. As he expected, Minerva was laying on the couch in the parlor, overlooking some essays.

Wait-overlooking some essays? She wasn't teaching her class; that was Professor Gostapher's job! He went over to her and looked over her shoulder. She did not't even notice his presence. She was sighing to herself, as well as shaking her head. Whatever she was reading was bothering her.

"Minerva… what are you doing?"

She jumped in surprise and turned to face Albus. "Reading some of the essays that our beloved Harriet has assigned to the class. She made them write two feet on transfiguring a hair pin into a pen, Albus! _Two feet_!"

Albus put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm sure she had a good reason, Minerva." His tone was meant to be soothing, but Minerva jumped from the couch.

"She was punishing them for laughing! Not to mention that her rules are absolutely ridiculous, and that she gave poor Neville Longbottom detention for picking various parts of his body!"

Albus sighed. He should have thought something like this would happen. He knew how picky Minerva was about her own teaching, but he hadn't expected her to actually know much about the latest news in Hogwarts. He should have known, though. Even he, himself, had once said that anything kept secret in Hogwarts was, naturally, known by all other students.

"I cannot, in good conscience, allow this to continue, Albus. These students cannot just be fed some lousy piece of information and expect to ace the O.W.L.s! I have not once had a student pass below an A on their O.W.L.s. If one of my students fails, it is ALL your fault!" Minerva picked up another essay and skimmed it.

"These children wrote in ridiculously large scroll, and they still have more than half the sheet left. NO ONE can explain how to transfigure a hair pin into a pen in two feet of scroll! I can't even do that! One can, at most, expect two paragraphs. And that is so nitty-gritty and technical that is dreadfully droll to read. Albus, you must do something!"

She put the essay back down onto the table. "Better yet, let me. Just let me write out some lesson plans. I'll even make them so that Harriet can understand them, too. I am so bored here, anyway. It won't even take anything out of me; I'll just be writing. _Please_, Albus."

Albus caved in. His wife was just too upset; he had to let her. Worse, he knew she was right. Harriet was just not a good teacher. The whole school knew it, too, which was like rubbing salt into the wound.

"All right. But JUST lesson plans."

"And the homework, too, right? I can look over the homework as well, right?"

Albus did not reply. He didn't want his wife to over-exert herself. As if reading his thoughts, Minerva added, "I'll forget the Honeyduke's Bill if you let me do this, Albus."

He froze. He had rather hoped she had forgotten about that. In fact, he had been quite relieved to see that she was distracted by something else so he couldn't experience her wrath. He couldn't very well say no, could he? Not with that offer.

"I suppose that can be arranged."

Minerva jumped onto the couch-for Albus was behind it-and leapt into his arms. "Thank-you so much!"

"Ah, of course, my dear," Albus said, rather surprised. His wife was always full of surprises. He stroked her hair. "So…have you found a decent name for our baby?"

Minerva pulled back. "If it's a boy, I was thinking about Sirius. If it's a girl, I was thinking maybe Lilly."

Albus smiled and kissed her hair. "I think those are lovely names."

**.:At The Quidditch Pitch:.**

Xiomara Hooch paced the length of the locker room rather agitatedly. She couldn't go to her rooms, or the Great Hall, or anywhere, for that matter. She was at a loss. A complete loss. How could she have let herself do this? Falling in love with a staff member? How idiotic could she get before she was confused with that Harriet Gostapher?

She knew Minnie had done it. But that was different. Albus loved her back, and everyone knew it. Minnie had a good head on her shoulders. She could at least hide the fact. Well, at least she could hide it from Dumbledore. Xiomara didn't think she could hide it from Snape. Sure, she knew she had feelings for him. But love? No, she hadn't realized that until Little Miss Look-At-Me-I'm-So-Glamorous-And-Perfect came into the picture. That idiotic woman. Who did she think she was, anyway, parading around with her nose in the air and making idiotic rules like 'no nose-picking or butt-picking'? What game was she playing at? Xiomara didn't know, but boy was she planning on finding out!

She sighed and sat on a nearby bench. How could she even possibly act normal around Severus now? She would be too nervous. What if she did something wrong? Oh, Merlin, she was acting like an enamored schoolgirl! And for _Snape_, nonetheless. Not that there was anything very wrong with the man, but he wasn't exactly the most desired of men….

And with that point, what the heck did Harriet want with him, anyway? With her looks, she could get just about any man she wanted. Sure, the pickings were slim when it came to the staff, but she doesn't even _know_ Snape! Not the way Xiomara did, anyway.

The blonde ran a hand through her prickly spikes and stood. No use hiding at the Quidditch Pitch. She took a look at her watch and grimaced. She had missed dinner. That was the second meal she had missed today. Definitely not healthy.

She'll just raid the kitchen later on tonight. She wasn't all that hungry, anyways. She went to her rooms and undressed out of her itchy robes. She put on something that revealed a bit of skin and proceeded to pick up her room.

She was in such a dour mood she was cleaning. Now _that_ was sad. She was becoming more like Minerva every day….

A knock on her door startled Xiomara and she dropped the cleaning potion in her hand. "Shit," she mumbled, groping for her wand to clean the mess before it made any permanent damage.

When she completed that task, she came to the door.

She didn't even know why she bothered to be surprised. After all, he _had_ come to her door once before that day. But when Snape appeared on the other side, Xiomara gasped. At least she was wearing something more decent than just her underwear. But not by much. She still didn't want any man-especially one she had feelings for-to see her in such a ridiculously Muggle-like outfit.

Snape raised his eyebrows way up. "I do believe I have told you the perils of answering the door in such apparel…."

Xiomara blushed. "Shush your mouth, Severus. I'll wear what I please when I'm in my own private living quarters. Are you coming in, or not?"

Snape looked her up and down once more and stepped in. His eyes widened at the state of her rooms. Her rooms were immaculate! This was not the Xiomara he knew. "Is everything… quite all right?"

Xiomara looked at him, surprised. "Of-of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, Mara, but your rooms are _clean_."

Xiomara gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, well, I got bored is all."

Snape eyed her carefully. "Would you please change out of those ridiculous robes?"

Xiomara crossed her arms. "Why? Do you think I'm going to do that just because you said so?"

"I am asking because they are distracting me," said Snape, simply.

Xiomara laughed nervously. "Why do they distract you?"

"I am not having this conversation." He put a plate on the table in front of him. "I brought you something to eat. You didn't show up for dinner, and you've only eaten one meal today, so I was worried about you. I see that you do not wish to entertain company, so I shall leave."

Xiomara looked at the plate, her arms at her sides. "Severus, I-"

"It's quite all right, Xiomara. I have plans with Harriet, anyway."

Xiomara lost all of her guilt. "HARRIET? You're going to spend time with that-that airhead instead of me?"

"Why do you sound hurt?"

Xiomara was caught off-guard. See? She was _hopeless_ when it came to hiding her feelings. It would be such an awkward mess if she explained the truth! "I-I'm not! Why would I possibly be hurt?"

"Never mind," said Snape softly.

"I cannot even believe you would suggest such a thing! Thank you very much for bringing me something to eat, but it was unnecessary, I know how to get myself something to eat."

"Well excuse me for trying to care," said Snape, enraged.

"_Trying_ to care? Oh, I see how it is. Just go! Dear Harriet is waiting, isn't she?"

"Yes, I shouldn't keep her waiting any longer. Good _night_!" Snape turned and walked out of the door, slamming it so hard he shook the windows.

Xiomara sank onto the couch. What had just happened? Who started that? Did she? Did he? She sighed. What a mess. Xiomara looked at the plate of food, and felt a rush of guilt. He had tried to do something nice. That counted for something, right?

She shook her head violently. No. She shouldn't get her hopes up. Her heart couldn't take that kind of rejection. She aimed her wand at it and muttered "_Evanesco_." Although the plate may have vanished, Xiomara's guilt had not.

She rose and changed back into her school robes, shaking her head at the whole cause of the argument. Why had she not changed? Then Severus would have stayed and he wouldn't have gone to see Harriet.

Ugh, even her name was horrible. At least, it was to her. Xiomara left her chambers and climbed the stairs towards Albus and Minerva's combined rooms. She needed to talk to Minnie again. Although this time, it wasn't simply about the downfall of her class curriculum.

* * *

**The next-and final- chapter will be up **_**tomorrow**_**. That is a ****promise****. Thank you for staying with me all this time. I appreciate it.**

**All weep with me: Dumbledore is gay! I know the whole Dumbledore/McGonagall thing is AU anyway, since Dumbledore's dead, but still. The concept could never have happened. I don't care. Dumbledore and McGonagall forever! **

**Lady Epur**


End file.
